


I Burned A Bright Shade Of Jealousy When You Werent Looking My Way

by asecret



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: also tdw inspired kinda, its just... me being emo about loki sjdkvks, poem, this is agent of asgard inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecret/pseuds/asecret
Summary: tragic! inch resting how loki always manages to get in over their head//th*rki fuckers get off this fic it isnt for you//





	I Burned A Bright Shade Of Jealousy When You Werent Looking My Way

**Author's Note:**

> agh i edited this so many times already so im just gonna go ahead and post it bcs im impatient
> 
> sorry i changed the metrum like a thousand times sdlfjdlgk just pretend its like alternative and totally on ppurpose lol

your flame was unwavering  
ever since from the start  
you were but a child  
still free was your heart

his father took you in to raise as his own  
away from your kin that had left you alone  
though deep in your heart you knew from day one  
foul play from the start, you were never his son

in your youth you were brothers, inseparable friends  
both sons of your mothers, ’til you meet your ends  
you lived in his shadow, he shone bright above  
he got praise and glory, and his fathers love

you grew up to distrust, he grew up to praise  
his path had been paved for him, but yours was a maze  
from children to warriors, you both grew up fast  
but distrust was something you could never get past

so is it  
that you are still burning today  
a misfit, an outcast  
heart in disarray

your brother still follows, only he believes you  
but you brush him off, its just what you do  
youre still burning bright in the pitch black sky  
youre here in plain sight but they turn their eyes

so it must come  
you tell yourself  
if no place is home  
then i dont need help

so long youve been silenced, your voice gone unheard  
that you start to wonder if they ever cared?

you leave the hot spotlight  
you plan your own fall  
so you can find peace…?  
but you spiral down further,  
theres no end to it all

your brother, the proud son and the fool  
he was it that found you and caught you, too  
fated a king, one day he would rule  
but alas so were you, and so would you, too

he came to collect you  
your chains clinking fast  
the finest of silvers  
they were meant to last

and lasted they did  
for ‘bout half a day  
’til down to the dungeons  
they sent you away

for now they were finished  
with building your cell  
and nothing could break it  
not one single spell

your goodhearted mother, you held her so dear  
stepped into your cell, her face without fear  
she took time to visit you day after day  
though she was the only one, to your dismay

your brother and father never once showed their face  
but youve always known that you were a disgrace  
you wouldnt have thought that this day would come  
the day that a father would deny his own son

although, to be fair, you already knew  
you were never his son, his skin wasnt blue  
the darkness to light  
is what you should be  
and you played the role well  
for them all to see

if your brothers success was the finishing point  
and you are the shadow that he will defeat  
you will put on a show, you wont disappoint  
and oh, you would let them feel all of your so cursed heat

but you have grown tired  
your bones arent old  
but your heart is still twisted  
your soul is still cold

hiding and masks  
never seemed to work out  
you need a new start  
that is without doubt

and the best way to start  
is to be born again  
brand new is your heart  
your mind an old friend

you decide to start over, tell a new tale  
this playing the villain’s starting to taste stale  
you become a new person, you better yourself  
ten years clean of crime, just dust on your shelf

your schemes arent new, your games getting old  
even with your new self, their looks are still cold  
so you start to question, maybe this isnt me?  
maybe this isnt who they want me to be?

liesmith, they call you. liar and thief  
you pay it no mind, but its causing you grief  
they just cant forget the person you were  
to them theyre the same, a wolf in sheeps fur

a thought starts to form, a troubling one  
if this is what they want me to be, maybe i should just…,  
just give it to them?  
if ill always be a bad man in their eyes  
why bother to put on the “good guy” disguise

let the whole world see how wrecked i am, how broken  
for actions speak louder than words that are spoken  
light shines in darkness, it is how they say  
a play without tension is not a good play

so ill be the villain, for i know how it goes  
the hero is sure to defeat all his foes  
and villains are destined to live in the dark  
but i dwell in twilight, never to depart

the flame burns brighter  
and i am the flame  
my mind isnt lighter  
the torch is to blame

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing this as a poem instead of a normal fic bcs im horrible with keeping an even pace and also describing things so sdkfjlk yea! thats it thank u for reading goodbye hope u liked! pls dont be mean to me i Will call the police


End file.
